Heart of a Jellicle
by WolfHuntressOfTheNight
Summary: Zynch has always been different from his family. He knows that there's something about him that isn't like the rest of the junkyard; he's a human. The first human ever to be accepted into a Jellicle tribe. But when tragedy strikes and Zynch, along with nine of the other Jellicles, are the only ones in the junkyard not taken away, Zynch has to prove himself a true Jellicle Cat.
1. Forbidden

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Cats! I only own OC's! Thank you for understanding!**_

 **Hey guys. No, I'm not dead (if I was, play all these at my funeral service: 'Non-Stop', 'Costume Party', 'The Jellicle Ball', 'My New Philosophy', 'Freak Flag', 'For Forever', 'Mushnik & Son', 'Seize the Day', and an ultimate remix of 'Yee'. Lol, all those theater songs, and then just an internet meme). Don't give me that look, I want people to dance to good tunes when I get my ashes spread wherever I choose to or something like that. **

**So, I just wasted an entire ten minutes of my time dancing to all of those songs and writing a paragraph (I mean, I danced to most of them, I cried during 'For Forever'. Baylee did say I'd make a good Sally though in 'You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown'). Now enough about me, more about you.**

 **Thank you all for being SO supportive during all this. We all know that my imagination is a little...edgy...okay, that's an understatement. My writing is stir-crazy, but you all seem to like it! I think...anyways, thank you so much for reading my stories. My sister and I have been planning this fanfic for a while (like, we talked for five hours just about this topic, throwing around cool ideas and funny gags), so I hope you enjoy 'Heart of a Jellicle'. See you in the A/N at the end of the prologue (well, I won't see you...this is awkward).**

 **Bye!**

oOoOoOo

 **Prologue**

 **Forbidden**

 **Mungojerrie's POV.**

The moon shone gloriously overhead, a crescent hanging in the sky that radiated a pale silver light. Stars twinkled along with the dull streetlamps of London. Tantomile cast a tall and slinky shadow along the ground, her pair of lake blue and python green eyes shifted across our path, as if looking for something. Her tail whirled and spun like it always did when the beautiful and shy queen was nervous.

"What's wrong Tanto?" I asked, meeting her gaze. My heart pounded when she glanced at me. It always did when she looks at me. Her look could make my mind go fuzzy, transform my limbs into lead, and cause all my suave and cool attitude to abandon me, making me act like an awkward teen again. Even as her mate she makes me nervous when I talk to her.

"Nothing's wrong." She lied, looking at the ground. Her tail curled slightly around her left leg, which happens whenever she isn't telling me the truth.

I sighed and gave her a knowing look. "Tantomile, I know you. What is it?"

She looked at the moon, the light casting a half shadow on her face. "Just a vision I had. It's nothing Jerrie. Don't worry about me."

I grabbed her paw. "You're my mate. I want to make sure you're alright." Her face flushed red for a moment, but it turned back to its normal silver and brown after a moment.

"Well, in the vision, we were in a part of London that looked sorta like this. But you looked panicked...really panicked. I-I don't know what it was about. I'm just a little on edge because of it. You're an incredibly brave tom, Mungojerrie. The fact that you were scared of something makes me terrified."

If you didn't know already, my mate, Tantomile, is known to have spontaneous and dramatic visions of the future. Her twin brother, Coricopat, has the ability to read minds.

On the night of the Jellicle Ball, when they're creepily linked together and do everything in sync, they share their powers. Only once have they had a vision while their minds were conjoined, but they are able to read everybody's minds...including each others. It was cool at first, but it gets annoying after a little while.

I grasped her paw tightly within my own. "Hey, I'll be alright. You know I will." She rested her head against my shoulder, and looked tired enough to drift off into a deep sleep.

Until we heard the crying.

Sobs tore through the city, ripping through our ears and making the both of us jump at least three inches into the air. Someone, or something, was in danger.

I took off, Tantomile following at my heels. The two of us raced forwards, dashing through the streets of London to find where the noise was coming from. Weaving through the streets and alleyways, the cries still echoing not only in the city, but in my heart. My emotions were swirled up inside me, mixing around like a tornado. When I found the source of the sound, I stopped dead in my tracks.

There was a human baby in a cardboard box. He was swaddled in ocean blue blankets. He was growing platinum blonde hair, and he had large pine-needle green eyes that bore through my soul. Tantomile gasped and stopped when she saw him, then drew in another breath when she saw where we were.

"This is the alleyway that was in the vision. I remember it." She looked down to see my scared face, probably like the one I wore in her vision. She had seen this before it happened, and she had the same expression she always had when she's living one of her visions. Tanto looked as if she were in pain, agonized. That look of anguish makes me feel guilty, because nobody will ever know how she feels-knowing that something tragic, or exhilarating, or horrific is going to happen, and she can't tell us exactly how it happens. The visions scar her brain, and they're hard to explain to us. We're all grateful for her ability to see things that we can't, but nobody knows how much it can hurt her.

Now, I should probably explain some things. Most don't know this, but Jellicles are sort of afraid of humans. Who knows what would happen if the people found out that their pet cats have the ability to turn into a human-sized, humanoid cat, and are able to do things like use magic. That's why we live in remote and desolate places like the junkyard. When we get inside, the magical barrier is supposed to keep humans away from seeing our home, where everything is made to look bigger, to look as if you were in the form of a normal cat (I mean, we can do that if we want, but not until we're at least a year old). We have our human owners, but if they ever found out that we were Jellicles...let's not dwell on that subject. All in all, it's absolutely forbidden that they see our tribes.

But this tiny little boy...he was harmless. If he could get past the barrier somehow…

"I want to take him back to the tribe." I announced, picking the tiny baby up from the box. He looked about five or six months old. "I'm not about to leave him out here to die, even if he is a human."

Tantomile looked shocked for a moment. "What about the barrier? What if he gets hurt if we try to take him into the junkyard?"

I pondered on that for a moment. "I don't think it was designed to hurt humans. Maybe originally, but after Misto improved it, maybe not." The barrier was created by Macavity, but Mistoffelees added a little touch of magic to make sure it wouldn't hurt anybody, if it still was underneath Macavity's control. Tantomile seemed satisfied by that answer, and briskly nodded her head.

We eventually walked all the way back to the barbed wire fence surrounding most of the junkyard. I watched as Tanto scaled it with ease, but I had a little trouble, holding the baby and all. When I got to the top, I climbed down with caution. When we were trekking across the junkyard, I gasped at every little stumble. For some reason, I had become very attached to the small baby in a matter of moments. Tanto and I didn't have any kits of our own yet, but I've always wanted a son. Maybe...if Munkustrap and Old Deuteronomy let us…

I stopped when I came across the barrier. It didn't look like much when you stared at it directly, like just air. But when you look at it out of the corner of your eye, you could see an almost translucent field, almost like a thin shield of mist protecting us.

 _Here goes nothing…_ I stepped forwards. The forcefield held me back for a moment, and I was worried something was going to happen to the baby. It felt like I had just gotten a static shock, probably because I was holding the infant. But suddenly, I stumbled through the barrier. I gasped for breath, not expecting to go through the human-proof shield. Tantomile followed me, her eyes on the baby. "How did they make it through? Misto said...he said it made us entirely safe from humans…"

"We'll figure it out later. Right now, we've just got to get him inside." I said, looking at the baby, almost in a trance-like state. Tanto nodded, and we set off through the junkyard. The infant was starting to cry again, and that had sent me into a panic.

Alonzo had heard the crying and came to greet us when we got to the center of the junkyard. The barrier protects the entire junkyard, which has five clearings in total. It's a huge junkyard, bigger than most humans think. There's the Main Clearing, where all of our homes are. It's sort of the center of everything, and has a ton of space. Then there's the South Clearing, the West Clearing, the East Clearing, and the North Clearing. Kittens usually run off to play in the East and West Clearings, the South Clearing isn't used much, and the North Clearing is where we go whenever we have a bachelor party, which is a fun occasion that most likely has me smuggling catnip into the junkyard. Alas, after Sillabub and Plato got married, there will be no more bachelor parties until our kittens are grown up. The oldest was about two at the time, so we had a while to wait.

"Hey Jerrie, what's up...what's that?" He asked, his emerald green eyes growing larger when he saw that I was holding something, and it _wasn't_ loot (uh, the reason we were out in London was because I was trying to teach Tantomile how to steal. It went really wrong and ended in both of us getting soaked).

"Um...a human." I answered. Tantomile cringed, waiting for the black and white toms reaction. His eyes got wider, and his paws flew to his mouth. I thought from behind his paws I could hear him say: 'Jerrie, what have you done?!'

I stormed past him, not minding his shocked and horrified expression, and marched into the center of the junkyard. I was honestly glad it was Alonzo that found us and not Munkustrap, who would have freaked out.

I slid down the junk pile with ease, none of the various pieces of garbage slowing me down. Tanto, on the other paw, had no such luck. She tripped into a collection of beheaded Barbie dolls, five different kinds of grandfather clocks, and came out with a lollipop stick stuck to her tail (not as bad as when I tried to take Misto stealing. I swear, he may be good at dancing, but take him robbing? No. He's one of the biggest klutzes in the junkyard).

As Tanto tried in dismay to get the sticky candy stick off her tail, I knocked on the door to Old Deuteronomy's den. He answered the door almost immediately, always up reading in case anything happened.

"Old Deuteronomy, we need to talk to you about something." I said, looking into his caring blue eyes. He nodded, and opened the door wider so we could come in.

oOoOoOo

"HOW COULD YOU JUST LET THEM DO THIS?!"

Alonzo hardly ever raised his voice, especially not to his own grandfather, but he seemed out of options (not to mention pretty ticked off). "ADOPTING A HUMAN IS LUDICROUS! IT'S UNHEARD OF! IT'S ALSO DANGEROUS AND FORBIDDEN!"

"I think it's wonderful idea. The child hasn't been exposed to humans yet. He doesn't know we're different from him. He's so young and innocent. He can't cause us any harm, my grandson." Alonzo looked as if his face was ready to bust it was so red. His eyes still had a crazed look in them. Never had I seen him so mad, when he was usually calm and collected too. This was very unlike him.

I looked down at the baby. His eyes had met mine, and I saw a curious glint in them. They were the color of evergreen trees, and held warmth and kindness, but also a bit of mischief. I smiled down at him, and it was reflected back at me when the infant gave me a laugh.

Alonzo looked back and forth from me to the baby. Then from the baby to Old Deuteronomy. Then from me to Tanto. Finally, he sighed, and looked at the ground. "I guess there's a first time for everything."

As mad as Alonzo seemed, I understood his intentions. He just wants what's best for his family; Cassandra, his mate. Bomburalina and Tugger, his parents (it's an adoptive relationship, but they're his parents either way). But most of all, his little brother Mistoffelees. Misto and Alonzo share a bond stronger than anyone else in the Junkyard. Alonzo is and always has been fiercely protective of his little brother, whereas Misto has always seen Alonzo as his idol, his hero, and most of all, a shoulder to cry on and a best friend. No one could tear those two apart, ever.

Anyways, Tanto and I started getting excited and jumping around for joy, shrieking with victory. We were the guardians, the parents of a child. A son. A son of our very own, who we got to love with all our hearts. Sure, he was human, but does that make any difference? I didn't think so, and hopefully, the others in the tribe won't either.

I looked at the child. Those mesmerizing eyes glittered as he laughed with us. I could tell he was destined for great, great things someday…

 **A/N**

 **...Or he could just bring the junkyard's demise. Ya know, that too. So yeah, before I go start CRYING IN THE CORNER FROM LISTENING TO 'SERVANT OF EVIL' ON REPEAT (listen responsibly folks), I'd better finish this author's note.**

 **Um...I hoped you all enjoyed the prologue! I sure did! I would like to thank Baylee (LunaOdin1234) for immensely helping write this chapter. Also, I have nothing against Barbie, but I find it funny that some random little girl (or boy) would rip all their heads off, so I put that in. Yep. My friends tell me I'm weird for a reason.**

 **Baylee: Please favorite and follow!**

 **Critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna.**


	2. Home

**A/N #1**

 **Hoi, it's Luna. I'm not dead. Again. Yah know, it's getting sad the amount of times I've said that. I'm sorry I don't update, like, hardly at all. I've been really busy with a ton of stuff this year. Also, Happy New Year! But anyways, I'll still be able to find more time for writing; this, 'Dark Side of The Jellicle Moon', and 'The Magic Is Born'. Also, I'm struggling to get a romance TMNT story started, but I'm working on that as well.**

oOoOoOo

 **Chapter One**

 **Home**

 **Zynch's POV.**

I woke to the shoving of an inconsiderate little sister.

"Get up, big brother! You sleep like the TSE car!" My nine-year-old sister Garnet was rousing me up to start the day. "It's Thursday, and you need to help me with the chores!"

"Myrtle can help you." I said, playfully shoving a pillow in her face.

She spat out a feather that got in her mouth. "She has other things to do!"

"Like what?" I opened one eye and grinned a tiny bit.

"Like helping Daddy plan Aunt Rumpleteazer's surprise birthday party!" she said gleefully.

"Isn't that his birthday too? They're twins." I pointed out. She shrugged in response. "That's what we all tried to tell him." She said, hopping off my stomach. "Maybe he forgot. You know how weird he can be sometimes."

Garnet looked like a miniature version of our mother. Although instead of having silver around the markings, her fur is white. And her markings are different from our mother's. She isn't psychic like Mom is, (our cousin Woodrea is the only one of the kittens who inherited psychic powers) but she does have the same fur. Her eyes were a dark hue of azure blue, like our dad, and she had small but sharp fangs poking out of her mouth, like all felines do.

I heard the soft voice of Myrtle coming from the left. "You can help plan the party if you want to." Our middle sister, only eleven years old, was standing in the doorway. Her fur was a shade of tangerine, like our dad, with hatching patterns jetting up and down it like cracks in a pavement. She wore a sapphire necklace Dad stole for her on her eighth birthday. Her left eye had a small hatching pattern above it, her right eye bearing the same mark below it. Her irises were jungle green, the color of sunlight shining through leaves, like our mother's eye. (Mom has two different colored eyes, the other one is similar to dad and Garnet's eye color).

"Nah, I'll help the brat with her cleaning." I said, nodding over my head jokingly. I knew very well Nettie wasn't a brat, but it's still fun to see her reaction every time.

The little queen jumped around me, shaking her tiny fists as if trying to pulverize me. "Hey! I'm not a brat! You're a snotty teenager! Come at me, bro! I dare you to! It's not the size of the Peke in the fight, it's the size of the-" I cut her off before she could rant anymore.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I'm sorry if you feel like I'm mean." I may have liked to tease my little siblings, but I at least apologized for it, which most thirteen year old toms in the junkyard wouldn't have done (cough cough, Sparks, cough cough. We'll get to him later, in Chapter Two or something).

I grabbed Garnet's paw and led her to the closet of cleaning supplies. We talked as we did our chores; about normal things in life, like our opinions on different topics, or about what we wanted for our birthdays, or about things Nettie's human owners were up to. This particular topic was one of my favorites.

Unlike everybody else in the junkyard, I wasn't a cat. I was a human boy with platinum blonde hair, dark green eyes, and a somewhat sarcastic personality. I didn't have all the things you needed to qualify as a Jellicle. No claws, no fur, no tail. Just an imposter. I've never felt like I fit in. It gives me insomnia, which is why I usually take walks in the woods just outside the junkyard.

"Honestly, I don't see why you're so interested in humans. They're a lot like us." She said to me.

"Come on! Tell me about their schools, about what they do for fun, about what they look like!" I sometimes saw other humans, but not very often. If so, it's best if I keep away. They would wonder why a random kid is out in the middle of nowhere, and why he has no parents with him. Then they'd find the tribe and do who-knows-what to my family. We can't have that happening.

She paused for a moment before giving me an answer. "They have to do tons of chores too."

"But not as much as Bluebell I'm guessing?" I asked smiling. Garnet giggled and nodded. Both of Bluebell's parents, Electra and Pouncival, work part time as the Gumbie Cat. They took over for Jennyanydots (my grandmother) when they were sixteen and nineteen. Pounce was the first ever tom Gumbie Cat, which was quite astonishing. The two of them have only one kitten, a daughter. She inherited her father's spunk and her mother's beautiful nature of helping people, but she also had the misfortune of inheriting a lot of chores to do. When your parents are the Gumbie Cat, it doesn't really surprise you.

Bluebell is an only child. When she was born, her mother almost died. It turns out, Electra had a heart condition and almost died moments after Bella was born. Thankfully, with the help of my uncle Mistoffelees, she was okay, but she couldn't have anymore kittens. It would kill her for sure. Luckily, Bluebell's okay with that.

"Human children often watch cartoons. My owners watch something called anime where everyone's eyes are enlarged and all the writing is in Japanese."

"Tell me more about anime." I said wonderingly.

"Well, they do weird things like catch things in red and white plastic balls and have magical powers and have very long transformations. It's hard to explain." She said, putting away the cleaning supplies. "Wanna play kickball?"

"...Sure." I said, pulling on the sleeve of my sweatshirt. Also, if any of you were wondering, let me clarify; yes, unlike the rest of my tribe, I wear clothes. Dad steals stuff from stores that other thirteen-year-old boys apparently wear. It's no biggie. Except for the fact that I'm the only one in the whole _freaking_ _ **junkyard**_ to wear clothes.

Nettie pushed open the door and flounced outside with a hop in her step. Outside, we ran right into a pair of tomkits play fighting.

Trillion and Chase were tumbling around, laughing and batting at each other with their paws. They both had cinnamon brown and silvery fur, like their mother Etcetera, though they also had similar facial features to their father, Carbucketty.

"You are going down, bro!" Chase said, pouncing onto his little brother, who was overcome with fits of laughter.

"Am not!" Trill shouted, pawing his brother with his slightly undeveloped (but still sharp) claws.

"You two are going to hurt yourself someday." A stern and regal voice above us said, deep and rich, like hot cocoa. With whipped cream. I glanced up, and saw a queen gazing down at the two toms like they were trash. Only one thirteen-year-old can be that rude:

Poet's silvery white tail flicked back and forth, sweeping the loveseat that had been wedged into the junk pile for the past seven or eight years. Poet claimed it the moment the plush chair had been brought to the junkyard. Her fur glimmered like tiny ice particles, a beautiful trait she inherited from her mother, my aunt Victoria. Golden eyes the color of a marigold sunrise danced in the light, gazing down at us. She stretched a little bit, and sat up, one long leg dangling over the edge of her platform. "But that would be fine by me." She placed her paws on her hips. "Just don't come whining to me saying I didn't warn you."

Another tom came over, and pointed up at Poet to his little brother. "Look Poseidon, there are still snow caps on Mount Everest!" Leonidas stood next to Poseidon, who had his little head tilted back to look up at his sister. "And they're just as cold as ever."

Poet's eyes shot open wider, and her face flushed red. "Leo, take that back right now!" She yelled, her dainty hands turning into fists.

Leo snickered at his little sister. His fur was nearly identical to Munkustrap's, except with less black stripes. His cobalt blue eyes were filled with light. "I don't think I will."

Poseidon clutched his brother's tail. Poseidon was only seven (and a half), but that didn't change the fact that he was the strongest out of all his siblings. Not only because of his incredibly powerful magic, but because of his innocence. With celeste blue eyes, black and white fur with his father Mistoffelees's tuxedo pattern, and black velvet bow tie to top it off, he could persuade a Pollicle to go on a date with a Peke.

"Leo, please take it back. I don't want anyone getting in fights." He said, pulling on Leonidas's grey tail.

"And I don't want your pity!" Poet shouted, and a fireball erupted into her palm. Oh yeah. She has magic too.

Most cats who were smart backed away (and me), but Leo stood his ground. "What'cha gonna do? Make a campfire?" He asked, shrugging his shoulders.

Poet looked just about ready to hurl the giant deathball at her older brother, until Aunt Jemima stepped in the way. "Okay, please please **please** don't kill each other. We can work this out in a peaceful and non-murderous way." That 'peaceful and non-murderous' way was probably going to what most of the kits called 'Jenny Counseling', where Jennyanydots tried to work out their problems with them, but they came back only a few days later with even more troubles.

Poet rolled her eyes, and gracefully glided down to the bottom of the junk pile. She used her magic to fly a few inches into the air, raised her arms high above her head like an elegant dancer on a music box, and slowly floated down, her way of saying 'I can do this and you can't'. The young queen boasted her powers quite often to the rest of us, but that was only because she was hiding how insecure she was about them. About two years ago, I heard her sobbing into her paws because she accidently set one of her little sister's dolls on fire. The blazing ragdoll was now a pile of ashes sitting near the West clearing. Mistoffelees was with her, and I'd heard her yell some really bad stuff about her powers, and magic in general.

"Fine. I won't kill you...for now." She grinned slyly, poking Leo on the nose. He crossed his arms and reluctantly followed Jemima into the TSE car, where Jenny and Skimble lived.

Garnet, annoyed by this distraction turned to Trillion and Chase, the two kits who caused the argument in the first place. "You two wanna play kickball with me and Zynch? We need at least eight players for a game, and you two are relatively good."

"Relatively good? Oh, it's on." Chase said, high fiving Nettie.

We kept searching, until we had gotten nine players.

"Great, now it's uneven. If nobody else is going to play, then we're screwed." Garnet said, crossing her arms poutily.

Oxella, one of Alonzo and Cassandra's triplets, turned around. "Maybe I'll get my brother to play." She said, eyeing the dark-furred tom talking with the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Everlasting no! I don't need any more of him." Wilma, Jem and Tumble's oldest queen, cried in distress. Willy facepalmed, shaking her head. She absolutely despised Ella's brother, and it's understandable why.

He's basically Tugger, only younger and with darker fur. Viptide, or Vip for short, had the face markings of his aunt Exotica, the dark and glamorous fur color of his mother Cassandra, and the mane from his adoptive grandfather Tugger. Except nobody was allowed to call Tugger 'grandpa' or 'grandfather'. He was not one open to being old. Except he isn't actually that old. He was around twenty or twenty-one when he adopted Alonzo and Misto, and that was a little over thirty years ago, so he was only fifty something. Anyways, we all just called him Tugger.

"Trust me, he won't be mean or anything this time. It'll be perfect. Viptide! We're playing kickball! Come on!"

He sashayed over to us, gazing down like we were peasants in his kingdom. In his head, we probably were. "So. You finally realized how amazing I truly am and have called me to the evergoing war known as kickball."

Steph, Exotica and Admetus's son shrugged. "It's just a game." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Oh, it starts as a game. But then, it turns into a battle where you might not realize what you're even fighting for." He said, raising his eyebrows.

"Stop trying to sound philosophical, you moron." Wilma said, grabbing his arm and pulling him behind her. "Let's head to the East clearing to play. Stel's playing 'Alien Invasion' with Araba Rose, Bluebell, Morix, and Aalgyn.

'Alien Invasion' is a game that Stelina and Damien, Plato and Sillabub's two kittens came up with. The basic idea of the game is that one cat is an alien invader, and they would have to find the remaining life on earth and take them back to the 'mothership', which was really just the main clearing. Whoever it was that was 'captured' has a chance to escape, but only if the alien doesn't catch them first. Meanwhile, you're allowed to get your team members back from the mothership, but you have to not get caught either. It's actually really fun. It helps you find some amazing hiding places in the junkyard, which is probably unimportant, but still really cool.

But we weren't playing Alien Invasion. We were playing kickball.

Have you ever played kickball with Jellicles?

I didn't think so.

Trust me, it's amazing.

oOoOoOo

I held my breath as I watched the ratty ball soar through the air. It thudded against a large cabinet, bouncing off of that, into Nettie's arms. She grunted as it hit her in the chest, but stubbornly ran after Viptide, who was running as fast as lightning to third base. He stopped on our makeshift diamond, which was really just an old laptop. Hey, it was crushed anyways.

"Safe!" Tuvalu, who was doubling as our ref, called. One of Misto and Vicky's kittens, Tuvalu had white fur, with pale orange spots. Her eyes were indescribably beautiful, like galaxies had pooled up in her irises and gotten trapped in there.

Speaking of Tuvalu (or Lulu for short), she stepped up to home plate (or, yah know, the ripped up copy of a dictionary we placed there) a few seconds later. Steph and Willy started cheering as she did.

"Knock 'em dead, Showgirl." Wilma called, grinning. Everybody called Lulu 'Showgirl,' because of her flare for the stage. She was flamboyant, rambunctious, and a true rebel at heart.

Tuvalu readied her stance, grinning like a maniac. As the ball rolled towards her, Tuvalu began to change. She was using her number one ace, the one she always kept up her sleeve. The ball came closer and closer, and the shift was nearly finished. By the time the kickball had gotten close enough to Lulu, she had transformed into a tall and beautiful mare, one with the same coat as she had when she was a Jellicle. She turned around, and kicked it with one of her back legs, then took off for first base.

"I thought she would become a kangaroo again." Garnet said, shrugging.

Yes, Tuvalu is a shapeshifter. She's not necessarily a magic cat, like Misto or a handful of her siblings. But she does have access to the sixth sense, which not many cats are able to do, so she's still extremely special and amazing.

By second base, Lulu slowed down and turned back into a Jellicle. She shook her fur out, then held up a peace sign with both paws, hooting and jumping up and down. "I'd say that's a safe." The young queen said, nodding and taking a large bow. We all clapped, smiling at the queen. She beamed like a stage light. Everybody thought she should be the next theater cat, and it was the truth. She was a phenomenal performer, on stage and offstage. All Jellicles are.

Then there's me, with my two left feet. There's also the fact I have _feet_ , not _paws_.

I know, I keep going back to myself. But I can't help it. On the inside, I know I've always been different. Sometimes, I stop and ask the Everlasting Cat what to do, and why she's made me a part of this. I've even asked once or twice if she was real. As a human, I don't know if she'll listen to me, but you never know. She may be looking down at us, smiling, like mother says she is, or maybe she's not even there.

"Zynch! Garnet!"

Speaking of mother, she was standing on the top of a junk pile. A small breeze blew by, ruffling her dark fur. Her two different colored eyes held a steady but kind gaze. I smiled when I saw her. Yes, I'm 'Momma's Boy'. I know you're all about to pounce on me, but you've never met Tantomile.

She gave us a small smile. "It's lunch time. I made your favorite." My favorite happens to be macaroni and cheese, because why not?

Wilma groaned. "Come on, Aunt Tantomile! We're in the middle of a game!" She wrung her arms, thinking this will somehow emphasize her point.

Mom raised her eyebrow. "Oh? Can I play?" She said, stumbling down to the center of the clearing in a very undignified way. She nearly killed herself by slipping over a frisbee. But she still dusted her paws off, straightened herself, and gave Willy a wide smile.

"Um...we already have an even number of players." Wilma said, trying to wonder what kind of reverse psychology my mother was using on her.

"Right, okay. Also, Tumblebrutus and Jemima would like you home as well. I'm pretty sure you're having pizza for lunch." She said, giving Wilma a smile. Willy brightened up, squealed with excitement, and ran off, forgetting the game entirely.

Mom grinned, turned to me, and gestured her head. "Come on, Zynch. I need to talk to you about something."

 **A/N #2**

 **I know that was kind of long, but it had a lot of insight on the back story. We'll get to more exciting/gory/beautiful/romantic/epic parts later. I know, I can't wait for those parts either, but we have to. That's all for this time though I guess. I also apologize for being slightly internet dead...again. But with the start of a new (cough stressful cough) year, so much more work piled up on top of me, meaning I had hardly any more time to write Fan Fiction. Sorry guys! Anyways, critique as much as you like, just don't swear or say anything inappropriate. This fanfic is the opposite of gas station bathrooms-clean!**

 **That's it for now, see you next time!**

 **Sayonara (Goodbye)!**

 **-Luna**


End file.
